Yami, Bakura and Marik as the Three Musketeers
by luvcatz941
Summary: In the poor streets of Paris, France, three orphan boys share the same dream; to become royal musketeers after being saved by them. After a few years Yami, Bakura and Marik become musketeers, they become bodyguards for the prince of France, Yugi. However the three friends are unaware that the captain of the musketeers Ushio is after the throne. More of the summery inside.
1. Musketeer Dream

Title: Yugi, Ryou and Malik as the Three Musketeers

Pairings: YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik

Genres: Romance, Friendship

Summery: In the story of the Three Musketeers being read by Jonouchi since the narrator had called in sick, three orphan boys Yugi, Ryou and Malik all dream about becoming royal musketeers after Arthos, Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan saved them from a group of robbers. At the age of young adults of eighteen, still dreaming of becoming musketeers, the three friends mess up while working together, which really ticks off the captain of the musketeers Ushio. After Ushio points out that Ryou is too timid, Malik too insane and Yugi too short to become musketeers, the captain leaves them with their dream close to be shattered. In the palace, the prince of France Yami is day-dreaming of meeting his love with his adviser reminding him that the one the prince loves has to be of royal blood, annoying the prince. Once his life becomes endangered, Yami orders Ushio to assign musketeer bodyguards for him. Not wanting the trained musketeers to foil his plan, Ushio assigns Yugi, Ryou and Malik instead, hoping they won't get in the way of his plans. But when the three friends do prove they are capable of protecting Yami, Ushio and his men have to make other plans. Will the Yugi and his best friends pull through to protect the prince and save France like their musketeer heroes or will their dream be crushed?

Chapter 1

Musketeer Dream

It's almost time for the show at the studio. Lights are checked, scenes are set up, the cameras ready, and the stage is all set. Having to be finished with sweeping and moping, Jonouchi is leaning against the wall, reading the Three Musketeers. He had also created songs for the story and it just so happens that the story the narrator will be reading happens to be the Three Musketeers. In fact, she has promised Jonouchi that he would do the songs for the story.

However, the day is not going well for the studio. Unfortunately, the narrator, Mai has called in sick and she has apologized that she won't be able to come in to tell the story. But, since she promised she would let her friend do the songs for the story, Mai suggested Jonouchi narrate instead. At first the director was against having an amateur read the story, but with a smile Mai insisted that they let him narrate the Three Musketeers and do his songs.

With a sigh since she insisted that her young friend does the story, the director had the boy summoned to the stage. Once he was found reading the book, the assistant director lead Jonouchi to the stage. "Why does the director want me?" said Jonouchi as the brunette girl lead him through the studio to the stage.

"The narrator called in sick so she won't be able to make it. Since she promised you would do the music for the story, Miss Mai insisted that you tell the story and you'll be able to do your songs." answered the brunette assistant.

To hear that Mai had called in sick, Jonouchi felt terrible that his friend won't be able to tell the fantastic story of the Three Musketeers. Also to hear that she had insisted that he does the story for her since she won't be able to even be in, Jonouchi felt grateful that this is Mai's way of keeping her promise.

And so, once they arrive at the stage, the assistant director shoved Jonouchi onto the stage with the director giving instructions for the nervous boy. Taking a deep breath as he settle down in the armchair a narrator would sit in to tell a story with his favorite copy of the Three Musketeers still in his hands.

Looking like a professional narrator in his Musketeer costume completed with the hat and the sword, Jonouchi faced the cameras and waited for the director to give the signal to start. Clearing his throat now that the cameras are rolling, Jonouchi begins like a professional narrator, "Hello, dear listeners, today I'll be telling you the story of the Three Musketeers! My all time favorite." And so, opening to the first page, Jonouchi begins to read;

In the poor streets of Paris, France, lived three orphan boys. Yugi, Ryou and Malik struggle to survive. Though things seem rough for the family-less boys, Yugi and his two best friends have always been there for each other, always supporting one another.

One day, as they were trying to find food, the three boys were all of a sudden being mugged and bullied by a group of bandits. Even though the boys tried hard to fend for themselves, the bandits had proven to be too much for the weak kids. But then, seeing three small children being mistreated by the bandits, the royal musketeers appeared and took care of the bandits with Yugi, Ryou and Malik watching them with admiration.

The bandits gone, no longer to bully the three boys, before leaving, the leader of the royal musketeers, Arthos had noticed the way the three young ones admire them, decided to leave Yugi with a gift that inspired the child; his hat. At first the hat was too big as the man let it settle on his star-shaped hair. With a chuckle, Arthos said to young Yugi as he ruffled the top of his head, "Don't worry, you'll grow into it, young man."

And so, with smiles across their faces, the royal musketeers walk away from the awe-struck boys. Now from that day on, inspired by their heroes, Yugi, Ryou and Malik then dreamed of becoming royal musketeers.

Sighing, Jonouchi couldn't help but smile at the dream the three boys shared before continuing.

As the years past by, while growing up together, their shared dream still remains far off for the three friends. For the only way for them to become great musketeers, they must first learn the ways of the musketeer and the true meaning of the musketeer creed; All for one, and One for all! Only by learning the ways and having the knowledge would their Musketeer Dream come true.


	2. Messing Up

Chapter 2

Messing Up

In the streets of Paris, France, a group of musketeers ride on horseback, riding back to the musketeer headquarters. At first the leader of the group sings and is soon followed by his fellow men.

**All for one, hey!**

**All for one and one for all!**

**Musketeers sing**

**All for one and one for all**

As the group cross a bridge and enter musketeer HQ, you could still hear them sing the ways of the musketeer.

**If you dare to**

**Cross our path, prepare to fall**

**'Cause we'll fight you**

**All for one and one for all**

**And all for all and one for all**

**And all for one and alllllllllllllllllll**

All assembled together, all musketeers of the HQ salute to their captain. Ushio, captain of the musketeers salutes them back with a stern expression on his face. From that moment on, the musketeers then began their training.

**So, if you think you'd care to  
Kick some derrière, you  
Know that as a musketeer, you'd be so fearsome**

**If you believe you're manly  
Come and join our family  
Soon we'll make sure you're a musketeer**

Having to watch them train from the window, the three best friends watch with admiration. "Just look at them, someday we will be out there with them. I just know that we will become one of them." said Yugi as he, Ryou and Malik continue to watch the musketeers spar each other.

All three of their hearts racing, Malik reply when he and Ryou exchange glances, "I'm so excited I can't wait for that day to come!"

Nodding, Ryou added as the two glance back outside and continue to dream, "Yeah, me as well."

**All for one, all men of honor, hear my call  
Musketeer sing all for one and one for all  
All for one, hey, all for one and one for all  
All for one and (he hey (at same time))all for one and all for one  
And all for one and one for all  
And all for one and alllllllllllllllllllll.**

**all for one and one for alll.**

And so, with the musketeers training outside, the three best friends get going on their chores in the basement as janitors with Yugi wiping windows, Ryou fixing the water pipes and Malik mopping the floor. Looking at his reflection in the window he had just finished wiping off, Yugi said with a smile to his friends, "Yes, we're janitors today, but we'll be musketeers tomorrow."

Seeing Yugi's precious possession on a near-by shelf next to the pipes he was fixing, Ryou reached for the hat and tosses it over to his best friend like a Frisbee. "Here Yugi."

No need to look, with his reflexes, Yugi catches the hat and settles it on his head with a smile. "Thanks, Ryou. Do you guys remember the time that Arthos and the royal musketeers gave me this hat? They even autographed it!" Turning to his best friends, Yugi lifted one part of the old hat up and showed the albino and light blond the four names written on that special spot. Even though the hat is old and the red feather had seen better days, Yugi had always cherished it since it lead to the start of their shared Musketeer Dream.

"Yeah, I will never forget the day they saved us from those bandits." Malik said and Ryou nodded. "Besides, I do believe that the musketeers could use a guy like me." Although, as the three spoke to each other, Malik had accidentally knocked Yugi's window cleaner into the bucket full of mop water, making the water not the right kind of soapy water. After dunking the mop into the bucket and wiped the floor, he realized that the floor was not getting clean with his mop water.

Turning toward his albino friend, Yugi said, "What about you, Ryou?"

"Just like Malik, I believe that warriors like the musketeers would need people like me that are daring!" Ryou reply. But then, not paying attention to his work, Ryou had tightened the pipe too much, making it make a tightened pipe sound, making Ryou a little timid so that he doesn't cause the pipe to explode.

Up a few levels of the HQ, Ushio is up stairs, getting ready to take a shower he's been waiting for the whole month. Back in the basement, Malik, being the one to be a little insane a few times, had grabbed a pile of rags to clean up the wrong soapy water without noticing that a piece of sandpaper was laying among the the rags and with the way Malik hurried back to the floor before having to empty out his bucket to get the right kind of soapy water, the sandpaper flew from the rag pile to Yugi's pile of window wiping cloths.

Picking up the sandpaper without thinking, Yugi used it on the window. But then, once he held the sandpaper away from the window to not only see the cleaner off the window, but there were a few scratches on the glass. Realizing his mistake, Yugi glanced around for the scratch remover. Seeing the jar on a high shelf, Yugi did his best to get it when Ryou had started to wrestle to pipes and Malik slipped on the wet floor from the pipes that had started to spurt water everywhere.

With Malik trying to catch is balance unsuccessfully, he slammed right into the shelves that Yugi was trying to get the need jar to fix the window of those scratches, making the shelves shake so hard that it caused the one jar to fall. But even though Yugi was able to catch it before the jar hit the ground, Malik began to slid around the room again, running into Yugi and the two slipped and skidded around the room on the extra soaked floor and when the two rammed into Ryou, all three had the pipes pop from the wall and up the higher levels of the HQ, causing Ushio's shower to go through every floor until it landed in the basement, where all three of the boys are in a tangled mess with the pipes.

Seeing the mess that the boys had caused, Ushio glares at them, making the three boys salute to him. However, being mad about the mess they made in the basement, Ushio roughly took Yugi, Ryou and Malik to the laundry room where huge piles of musketeer uniforms lay all against the walls and up to the ceiling. With steam coming out of his ears after throwing the three boys into the room, Ushio bursts at the boys. "I am so sick and tired of you three messing up everything! I leave you for ten minutes and I always come back to a disaster."

Being the first to recover, Yugi said with a cheerful smile, "Sorry Captain Ushio. We've been working on our teamwork so that we could become musketeers."

At the word musketeers, Ushio burst into laughter at the thought of the three screw ups being musketeers. After Ushio had finally calmed down, Yugi continued, "You see, the three of us have had this dream that if we work hard enough, you would make us into musketeers."

Giving them a serious look, Ushio says, "There is three things wrong with that. One..." Pointing to them, he started at Ryou making him hide behind his best friends, "You're too timid! Two..." to Malik, "You're too insane!" and lastly to Yugi, "Three...You are just too small. I could never recruit you three into musketeers even if my beloved France depended on it!"

The last thing that the captain did before leaving them to do laundry was take Yugi's hat and roll it into a small tight ball. With him laughing as he tossed the rolled up hat onto the floor next to Yugi, Ushio leaves the room after slamming the door shut, making the piles of uniforms to fall on top of the dreamers. Having to have managed to retrieve his hat before the clothes had fallen on top of them, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all glance at each other, feeling shattered that maybe they may never become musketeers by the captain.


	3. Dreaming of Love

Chapter 3

Dreaming of Love

Not too far from the Musketeer HQ, in the palace of France, sitting in his throne is the prince. He had tricolor hair of black, crimson and blond with the blond going up his hair like lightning bolts. His eyes the same crimson color and having a seductive look in them. Yami is gazing out the window at the clear blue sky, thinking about how his love life could possibly be like.

Noticing the look in the prince's eyes, his royal adviser said when he approached the dreaming prince, "Pardon me for interrupting your thoughts, your majesty, but what are you thinking about?" Bakura was once a thief growing up. He was an orphan that made a living by stealing until Yami met him at an young age, when Bakura was found beaten mercilessly and was leaning against a wall, just letting himself bleed to death when Yami found him. Ever since their meeting, Bakura has been grateful for the prince and has requested he become his adviser and end up becoming Yami's best friend.

Sighing, Yami answered without tearing away from the beautiful sky, "My one true love. I know that the one my heart yearns for is out there."

Now curious, Bakura says, "Is it happen to be Princess Teana?"

The moment a certain princess is mentioned, Yami immediately shook his head. "No way is it her!"

Knowing that he never actually like her in the beginning, Bakura said something else, "Well, do you know if your fantasy love is of royalty?"

Shaking his head, Yami said with a smile, "Does it matter, Bakura?"

"You should know that for someone to court someone of your status, they must be of royal blood." Becoming annoyed, Yami leaves the throne room with Bakura right behind him. "Sooner or later you're going to have to choose someone, prince."

"But Bakura, I can't choose someone that I don't love."

"Honestly, you don't truly believe that your dream lover will just waltz through the door. Besides, how will you know that person is the one?"

Sighing as he though about the possibilities, Yami turned toward his friend and said as he approach a door leading to one of the gardens, "I'll know when I see them, Bakura." And so, stepping outside into the garden, Yami starts to wander around as he thought about love

Seeing the prince like this, Jonouchi says as he prepares to start the next song, "Our dear romantic prince deserves a romantic song."

**Just around the corner, seeking you  
Puppy love is tripping lightly into view  
Hiding in the hedgerows  
Sneaking up on tiptoes  
Love's first kiss is blissfully  
About to capture you**

As Yami walks around the garden with a couple of butterflies fluttering around him, the prince crosses paths with an old gardener who bows to the prince and Yami bows back before continuing his walk with the butterflies right behind him.

**Just around the corner wafting close  
Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose  
So sit still and wait now  
Let love choose your fate now  
Take a pause, don't run because  
It's right behind you  
Let love find you**

Unknown to the love-struck prince, a small group of masked teens are following him while dragging a heavy safe, being sure that no one sees them doing so.

**Young love  
It's love, love, love, love, love  
Love so lovely  
What can you say to love  
But love?**

Later on, Yami sees that the gardener had returned home where his loving wife awaited for him. Seeing how happy the couple is together, the prince walks away with a smile on his face toward the loving couple. Close to the palace, the masked teens waited for him to be by the steps with the safe.

**Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high  
Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by  
Love is in a rush to  
Smear you, smash you, smush you  
Love will crush you into mush  
When you're the bull's-eye, you'll get hit by**

**Young love  
Your first, your only love  
Love so.. lovely  
How can you stand it so...**

Just as Yami was going inside when Bakura called for him, the prince saw that a heavy safe fell from a balcony above the steps. Seeing that they missed their target, one of the boys hit their only girl member. However, when she got hit, she made a sound that was loud enough for the prince and the adviser to hear.

Looking up at the balcony just above them, only to see no one is there, Yami looked back at the safe and became furious. Turning toward Bakura, Yami said with a demanding tone, "Get Ushio. I need to speak with him."

Without hesitating, Bakura bowed, saying, "Yes your majesty." and left to call for the captain of the musketeers.


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4

The Plan

Running down a few flight of stairs, since they had messed up their orders, one of the masked teens, the one with brown hair with the front dyed purple and a red hat exclaimed at the other two, "Who's going to tell the the cranky boss about our mistake?"

"Not me, I'm not saying nothing! You tell him about it!" reply the teen with bug-eye glasses and green teal hair.

"Me? I told him last time you twit! No way am I telling him a second time!" Arriving at the door that leads to the bosses secret lair, Rex said after their only girl member came to a stop at the door, making him and Weevil run into her, "Ah here's an idea; Rebecca you tell him!"

Glancing at the door for a moment, Rebecca turned back to her fellow members with a shrug. "Tell him what?"

Gulping, Weevil answered, "That we made a mistake with the job."

Gulping back, Rebecca reply, shaking her head, "He won't be happy about that." And so, clutching her teddy bear close, Rebecca cautiously opened the door to see Ushio sitting in his chair with a scary, furious look on his face. A little nervous as she slowly approach him, Rebecca wave with a little cheesy grin. "Hey there boss."

Getting out of his seat, Ushio said as he went to shut the door, "It doesn't look good when only one shows up, is it girly?"

With the door shut, Ushio walked around the nervous child, examining her nervous form. On the other side of the door, Rex and Weevil strain their ears against the hard wooden door to listen to what is going on in the room, only to hear Ushio's footsteps Stopping for a moment, Ushio could hear Rex and Weevil's heavy breathing. Becoming annoyed, Ushio demanded, "You two get in here!"

Not wanting to anger their boss further, the two nervous teenagers entered and with the door shut behind them, the boys both pointed to Rebecca, "She has something to tell you boss."

"It had better be good news."

With Rex and Weevil stepping away and behind her, Rebecca continued with a smile, "Well, we did exactly what you wanted to do and dropped a safe on the prince!"

At first he was grinning evilly until the second half of her sentence. "No you twit, I said to keep him safe, not drop a safe on him!"

"Well good thing because we missed him." said Weevil.

Glaring at Rebecca, Rex added, "Not to mention that someone's eyes wandered off to a certain janitor again." Ushio and the boys have known of Rebecca's secret; she has a crush on Yugi even though she's only a child and he is eighteen.

Sighing, Ushio said in a very strict tone, "Listen you idiots, my plan is not to kill the prince, it's to kidnap him!" Giving him confused looks, Ushio points to an opera poster on the wall. "The opera is tomorrow night. So the prince needs to be gone by then, otherwise I won't become king!"

At first the three made a sound of understanding until their faces went completely blank. With Rex and Weevil glancing at each other with confusion, Rebecca said with a shrug, "I don't get your plan."

Face-palmed, Ushio yells out, "Lieutenant Marik!"

In seconds, the light blond, spiky-haired lieutenant appeared, saluting to the captain. "We we, sir. You called?"

Pointing at the three morons, Ushio demanded, "Put these three into the Pit!"

Excited, Marik went for the switch with Rex, Weevil and Rebecca begging them not to throw them into the pit. "Bon Voyage, brats." With the lever pulled down, three feel the floor move from under their feet and they slide down until they landed on each other in the Pit.

With the three down in the Pit, a phone starts to ring. Picking up the receiver, Marik answers, "Hello, Marik speaking." After hearing the caller mention why he's calling, Marik froze. "The prince!"

To hear his lieutenant mention the prince, Ushio became alarmed as well. "What is it, Lieutenant Marik?"

Holding his hand over the talking part of the receiver, Marik answered, "The prince wishes to speak with you about something, sir, at the Musketeer HQ."

Letting out an annoyed growl, Ushio straightened up and said as he calmly left his lair, "I better go see what the royal brat wants."


	5. Assigning

Chapter 5

Assigning

At the Musketeer HQ, Prince Yami and Bakura are watching the musketeers train until their heard the voice of the summoned captain. "Ah Prince Yami, it's an honor to have your royal presence amongst us."

With his arms crossed over his chest, Yami went straight to business with Bakura giving the captain a death glare and itching to slice the man with his hidden blades, "I order you to assign bodyguards." Then pointing to the men in training in the court yard, Yami became more specific, "Musketeer bodyguards!"

Seeing the musketeers he has trained showing that any of them he assigns will make protecting the prince their duty with one musketeer stabbing a training dummy right in the center where the heart if located. With Ushio a little nervous, Yami then demanded, "I expect you to have an assigned group of bodyguards in fifteen minutes at the palace."

Feeling that any of the musketeers he assigns will jeopardize his plans of taking over France, Ushio saw Yugi and his friends as they work on cleaning the windows to one of the headquarters' towers on a scaffolding only for them to lose balance on it once it became unstable. Knowing what big screw ups those three are, Ushio had an light bulb moment. With a hidden smirk, Ushio said proudly with a hand on his tensed shoulder, "Prince, I have the perfect men in mind for you."

Shoving him away, Yami snapped, "I hope you do. Thanks to your incompetence, this whole time of becoming endangered is really getting to be a real pain in the ass!" And so, watching the prince and his adviser leave to return to the palace in annoyance, the evil smirk returned as he went to gather the boys he has chosen as bodyguards.

In the laundry room, the boys are still upset about never becoming musketeers. But, not one to give up so easily, Yugi first went over to Ryou and said with a gentle pat on the back, "Don't worry about what Captain Ushio said earlier. I'm certain there is a way for us to become musketeers."

In an instant, Ryou felt his spirits rise thanks to his best friend's words. "We can, Yugi?"

With a nod, the two went over to Malik with Yugi giving him a big cheerful smile, "Come on, Mal. We can prove Ushio is wrong about us as long as we work hard and stick together like we've had in the past, even before our dream began!"

Glancing toward Ryou, the albino simply gave him a grin in agreement to Yugi's words. Turning back toward the tri-colored teen, Malik returned the smile. "You really think so, Yug?"

His hands on his hips, Yugi said with a mischievous smirk planted on his face, "Come on, have I ever steered you two wrong?" Then Yugi started to playfully noogie the sandy blond.

Laughing at their friend's playfulness, the same playfulness he had with them since they were children, both Ryou and Malik said with big smiles on their faces, "No, you never have!"

Now that both of his friends have their spirits raised high, Yugi then added, "Just think, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, Captain Ushio is going to march through that door and say..."

But Yugi couldn't finish his sentence when they heard the door swing wide open. "Congratulations boys!" The three friends turning toward the door in confusion, Ushio continued with a smile, "You've past the test. I've been watching you three and I now see that you have what it takes to be musketeers!"

To hear that come out of his mouth, the three boys ask at the exact same time, "Are you serious, sir?" With a single nod of his head, the boys turned toward each other and Yugi said as they high-fived each other, "Can you believe this; we're finally going to be musketeers!"

Waving for them to follow, Ushio said to the excited teenagers, "Come with me boys and I'll explain while you three get into your uniforms."

Within a few minutes, as Yugi and his best friends got dressed, Ushio explained to them that since the prince's life has become endangered, he has ordered for musketeers to be assigned as his bodyguards. And so, now as the new musketeers, Captain Ushio lead them through the palace to outside the throne room. "You three wait here and I'll go schmooze the prince."

Being left alone in the hall, Yugi turned toward the other two and said with his heart slightly racing with excitement, "This is it. Once these doors open and we are summoned inside, we have to make a first impression with the prince." Ryou and Malik then stand straight and tall as statues, just like how any warrior or soldier would present themselves. And so, with the three all set, they waited until the moment they are summoned.

In the throne room; "Your highness, I have never seen a well-talented group of men than the ones I've present to you today. Thanks to my keen eye, I have seen their full potential which is why they'll be your bodyguards."

Impatient with his ranting, Yami simply waves with a small praise, "Well France thanks you and your 'keen eye' very much, Captain Ushio."

"And now, without further adieu, for your complete protection and safety, I present to you, your musketeers!"

With that said, the doors opened and in came Malik, then Yugi and finally Ryou and the three saluted to the prince. But then, the moment Yami and Yugi locked eyes on each other, the prince and newly recruited musketeer were completely speechless as they look upon their look-alike. And when Bakura and Ryou also locked on each other, the two could only blush and glance away from each other.

Seeing how shorty and Mr. Timid stare at their look-alikes, Ushio couldn't help but chuckle. Hearing the chuckles he's trying to hide, Yami and Bakura glared at the captain, making him stop and clear his throat. Now with them standing before the prince and adviser, Yami turned to look back at the three said with his gaze mainly on Yugi, making the teen blush, "Well then, how about we start off with a carriage ride in the country side?"

With a nod from all three and a bow of respect, Malik answered, "Anything you want, your highness."

Turning away from the group, Ushio said, "I need to go check on a few things. So you five have fun." But as the musketeers escorted the prince and royal adviser out of the palace, they were unaware of the evil look across Ushio's face as he went to return to the Musketeer HQ


	6. Setting the Plan in Action

Chapter 6

Setting the

Plan in Action

Sensing how happy Ushio is in the next section of the story, easily imagine Ushio dancing in a hideous happy way, Jonouchi turned toward his audience and said, "When the villain is this happy, that could only mean one thing; villain song!"

Entering his office in the Musketeer HQ, Ushio felt as giddy as a high girl cheerleader.

**I was born**

**to cheat and lie**

**I'm a mean rotten guy**

Then pretended to be someone who is in deep thought.

**When you ask me**

**why I'm nasty,**

Then he pointed at a picture of his butt-ugly mother on his desk.

**Here's my reason why**

**At the stork delivery**

**mommy screamed**

Picking up the photo of the ugly woman and started to impersonate her.

"**Woe is me**

**such a dork**

"**Hey Mr. Stork**

**Behold my misery**

Sitting in his chair, Ushio pulled a hidden lever from under his desk, activating a contraption that pulled the chair down a spring.

"**Ushio is ghastly,**

**Ushio's a blob,**

**Ushio's a nasty naughty slob"**

Getting out of his chair, the spring sprung it right back into place in his office.

**Can it sister,**

**I'm the mister**

**who will get the job**

Getting into a scooter that is supposedly too small to handle his weight, Ushio rode it on the tracks leading to his secret lair.

**So I'm nasty**

**I'm no good**

**I'll be king,**

**knock on wood**

**I'll impress ya,**

**though I'm just a common**

**lowly hood ha!**

**If you can't be loved**

**be feared**

**Don't get shoved,**

**sheep get smeared**

**Be the king**

**pull the string**

**Or else you might get speared**

**I'm so happy**

**I could dance,**

**seize my change,**

**I'll advance**

Arriving in his lair, Ushio greets his lieutenant just as a pile of bricks land on the unfaulted lieutenant.

**Come and cheer me,**

**love and fear me**

**Ushio's King of Fraaaaaaaaaance**

Now satisfied, Ushio went to the Pit to summon the three stooges. Seeing their boss right by the door of the Pit, Rebecca erased her drawings in the sand and Rex and Weevil hid their game of tic-tack-toe. "Do you three have spare time to go and snatch the prince?"

"Yes sir." Weevil answered.

"Good, I need you three to take him to an abandoned tower will never find him." Ushio said as he unlocked the door and opened it wide for them to leave.

"Got it boss!" Saluting to him, the three leave the Pit for the stables to get their horses.


	7. Protect the Prince

Chapter 7

Protect the Prince

And so, out on the country side of beautiful France, Marik is driving the carriage with the prince and his adviser inside and Yami and Bakura hanging off of the back. Breathing in the perfect fresh air, Yami said with a pat on Bakura's back, "I gotta say; being a musketeers is just great!" with the prince on his mind.

"No kidding!" reply Bakura while having the prince's adviser on his mind.

Inside the carriage, Yugi and Ryou are relaxing now that they are being protected. With a sigh as he thought about Yami, Yugi couldn't help but say in a swooning tone, "Don't you think that it's wonderful we're being protected by three dashing musketeers? And the one with tri-color hair and those deep crimson eyes is so handsome!"

As much as he wanted to agree by what he wanted to say about the albino musketeer, Ryou had to keep the prince's royal duties in mind. "He is cute along with that albino friend of his. But you're forgetting something; those three are musketeers, simply commoners. And you do know what that means?"

Thinking it over, Yugi said with his heart beginning to race, "Our love is forbidden, Ryou?"

With a snap, Ryou reply, "Bingo."

As he thought about their 'forbidden' love, Yugi couldn't help but swoon at the thought with Yami on his mind. As the carriage just stroll around the country path, three feminine figures are waiting in a tree with their horses near-by, grazing. Just as the carriage rode up underneath the branch they are perched on, Anzu, Vivian and Rebecca jump off the branch and land right on top of the carriage, taking Yami, Bakura and Marik by surprise.

Sensing something wrong, the two horses start to freak out and gallop hard, giving Marik a hard time controlling the horses, leaving Yami and Bakura to fight the rogue girls. Taking a good look at Yami, Anzu could easily feel her heart race as she admired how handsome he is. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she shouldn't be flirting with any of them since she has a job to do with Vivian and Rebecca. And so, with Vivian going to take care of Marik and Rebecca fight against Bakura, Anzu simply decides to distract Yami.

Seating next to Marik in the driver's seat, Vivian falsely bobs her eyelashes at the tan, sandy-blonde teen until she kung-fuu kick him out of the seat and into a muddy slope. More distracted by his friend's fall from the carriage than Anzu's flirtatious look, Yami soon realized he was too close to edge and lost his footing, also falling into the muddy ditch that Marik ended up in. Now seeing both his best friends knocked off the carriage, it wasn't long before, Bakura felt Rebecca push him off as well.

Now with all three of them being knocked off the carriage, Yami saw Yugi's expression through the window of the carriage as those three girls drove the carriage away. Shaking the mud off him like a dog, Yami climbed out of the ditch using a boulder and helped Bakura and Marik out of the muddy ditch after they too shook the mud off. "That attack may have taken us by surprise from those three, but they'll have to do better than that to keep us from protecting the prince." said Yami now that the three had straightened up from that surprise attack.

"No kidding, I can't believe a girl had gotten the best of me like that." reply Bakura as he thought about how the little blonde had managed to push him off the carriage after her partners had gotten Marik and Yami off so easily.

"You can say that again. There's no way I'm letting my guard down around a single damn female!" added Marik really hating how Vivian had gone around his guard the way she did.

Shivering at the thought of that look in Anzu's eyes, Yami agreed, "Not to mention that brunette. Anyway, let's get going guys. We will protect the prince or we will die trying."

"YEAH!" And so, they three followed the carriage's trail to an old abandoned tower. Just as Yami and Bakura were going to open the door, Marik, being the insane guy he is, charged at the door at full speed and used his hard head to open the door. With the door open, Marik stood up with Yami and Bakura's help while seeing stars flutter around his head. "Well, that was easy encase those three had locked the door." said Bakura.

"No kidding." Yami agreed. Now that Marik had cleared his head with a good shake, the three ran inside and up the stairs to catch up with the girls with the prince and his adviser. When the three had finally caught up with them, Yami pulled out his sword and exclaimed, "Hold it right there, you fiends!" and the other two soon drew their swords, prepared to fight.

When Vivian flung a tied up Prince Yugi and Ryou into the room at the top, the three girls started to be all flirtatious. The moment they noticed that the three musketeers were not fazed by their body language and seductive expressions, the girls became serious and drew their own weapons and the six began to fight; well, four of them with Anzu going to flirt with Yami again.

Really hating the fact that this girl wants nothing but to flirt with him, Yami glared at Anzu while she just bat her eyes at him with her face too close to his for comfort. "Are you sure you want to protect that wimpy prince? We could just return to my room and get to know each other better instead." said Anzu with a very annoying seductive tone.

"Hate to break it to you," which he does not feel bad toward her while his mind went to the innocent prince he's been assign to protect, "but I'm not interested." and Yami forced Anzu off him and the two soon got into a sword fight.

Eventually, once again, the girls had gotten the best of the boys, which really annoyed them. With Anzu, Vivian and Rebecca cornering them into the room and close to a window, Marik tried to think of something quick as the girls just pushed them toward the window. Glancing out the window, Marik saw that there was a river below the tower. Then Marik just came up with something.

Noticing the look on Marik's face, Yami and Bakura turn toward him and Yami said, "What do you have planned, Mar?"

Whispering to his best friends, Marik said, "I have an idea. You guys with me to piss these girls off?"

"You bet, Marik!" said Yami.

"Anything to get the best of these bitches." added Bakura.

Putting on an act with Yami and Bakura following his lead, Marik said with a mocking tone, "You girls believe you've gotten the best of us, huh?"

"Well of course we did, that's why were able to force you three off the carriage and corner you here." said Vivian.

"Oh pu-lease, you three couldn't force anything without breaking a nail and hurting your little clinging selves." added Marik with Yami and Bakura started to fake crying and acting like they hurt themselves.

"There's no way we are like that." reply Rebecca.

"Oh, says the girl who has to always have her teddy bear wherever she goes and clinging to it like a big baby." says Bakura, referring to the stuffed bear she has strapped to her belt.

With Rebecca clutching her bear close, Anzu then reply, "You three are really going too far."

"As if you don't go too far with your flirting? Let me tell you; your flirting skills is worst than your fighting skills and you are a terrible fighter." reply Yami. Seeing that he had struck a nerve with the, brunette, Yami smirked and he could hear Yugi and Ryou giggling at all of the comments the musketeers were giving to the girls.

Having enough of their comments, Vivian rushed at them, her weapon drawn with Marik side-stepping away from the window, making Vivian crash through the window and falling into the river. To see that Vivian missed getting Marik, Rebecca placed her bear back on her belt and went to attack them when Bakura went underneath the girl, lift her off her feet and throw her behind him, also making her fall out the window. Being the only one left, Anzu rushed at them with Yami twirling around her to her back and pushing her out the window.

After watching the way the musketeers got those three to leave the tower, Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but burst into laughter. Turning toward the tied up boys, Yami said with a playful smirk, "Amused?"

"You have no idea how much we enjoyed that." said Yugi as Yami untied him and carried him out of the tower with Bakura doing the same with Ryou.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." reply Bakura as they descended the stairs.

"Really liked those comments. They really struck a nerve for those three." added Ryou as he blushed at the fact Bakura is carrying him.

"That felt good to get rid of them that way." says Marik.

For the rest of the way out of the tower, everyone remained silent. Looking up at Yami, Yugi couldn't help but blush as he looked at his handsomeness more closely. Looking down at the prince, deep crimson eyes locked with innocent amethyst, Yami couldn't help but admire how innocently cute the prince is.

Upon exiting the tower, placing Yugi back on his feet while still holding his hand, Yami turned toward his friends and said, "I'll walk the prince home and I'll meet you guys back at our posts at the palace."

Understanding why Yami wants to be alone with Yugi, Bakura and Marik simply nod their heads. With the two leading him to the carriage, Ryou turned back toward his friend, who simply shrugged. Sensing that this is his chance to get to know Bakura more, Ryou blushed more at the thought but he liked it as Bakura and Marik took him home to the palace.


	8. Blossoming Love

Chapter 8

Blossoming Love

Having to be alone, Yami tightly but gently held Yugi's hand and the two started to walk side-by-side.

Seeing the two like this and sensing that their hearts are racing just by being next to each other, Jonouchi couldn't help but smile at the blossoming love forming between the one musketeer and the young prince.

**Afloat on the breeze**

_**On wings of love**_

**Like birds and like bees**

_**Sweet wings of love**_

Walking together, the sun starting to set, Yami saw a cart being pulled by a horse. Deciding to hitch a ride on the back, he gently pull Yugi along with him to the cart, helped him into the back and soon hoped on next to the prince.

**The first day we met**

_**On wings of love**_

**We watch the sunset**

_**Sweet wings of love**_

Watching the sunset in the distance, Yami felt Yugi hold his hand tenderly, making the musketeer blush yet smile at the prince.

**And if not by chance**

_**Some twist of fate**_

**We're chasing romance**

_**It's not too late**_

**It's heaven's design, you'll be mine**

**hands entwined of love**

**Our real life fairytale**

_**Fairytale**_

Stroking Yugi's cheek, Yami could just feel his heart racing along with the prince's. Just as Yugi was slowly scooting closer to the older teen, one wheel of the cart hit a rock, making Yugi jump closer into Yami's arms with hay falling on top of the couple, making Yugi let out a small laugh.

**Down the stream of life we sail**

_**Life we sail**_

**And our world in twilight gleam**

_**Twilight gleam**_

A little bit later, with the sun almost completely set and the moon is just rising from behind the mountains in the distance, the couple got a boat ride to the palace with Yami holding Yugi close.

**Like the light in your eyes inside your dreams**

**Your whisper lightly tickles my ears**

**It's Paris Ah in the spring**

_**Spring, spring, spring, spring,**_

_**spring**_

Eventually the two had made it to the rose garden next to the palace. Walking among the roses, the two glance at each other with a new kind of light in their eyes for only each other.

**I feel so giddy one thing is**

**clear: you stir my heart to sing**

Arriving at the palace steps, Yami and Yugi didn't let go when they faced each other, gazing into each others eyes.

**Don't take your hand from mine**

_**hand from mine**_

**Just hold tight until you find**

_**hold on tight**_

Caressing his soft cheek once again, Yami pulls Yugi close until their lips met for the very first time in a tender kiss.

**You're the light I'm dreaming of**

_**Dreaming of**_

Pulling away after they broke the kiss, Yugi rushed up the steps and stopped at the door, turning back toward his beloved with a blush and a smile. "Good-night, my love." Yugi said, blowing Yami one more kiss. Happily accepting the blown kiss as his beloved innocent prince enter the palace so he could have sweet dreams of him and his lover

**And I'm waiting for you on wings of love**

…**.waiting for you on wings**

_**Lovely little wings**_

**of love**

And so, with his sweet Yugi safely inside and getting ready for bed, Yami sat on those steps, staring up at the stars and the beautiful full moon with his prince on his mind and his heart racing with love.


End file.
